Many dispensers of material such as fluid dispensers have removable cartridges which are inserted and removed for replacement after the material to be dispensed carried by the cartridge has been exhausted. Many such dispensers suffer the disadvantage that coupling mechanisms for coupling of the removable cartridges to the dispensers are complex and do not provide any keying or lock out arrangement for limiting use of replacement cartridges to limited configurations.
Many of today's products sold in liquid form, such as liquid hand soap, are contained in disposable containers or reservoirs which incorporate an outlet valve often in the form of a pump assembly. Typically, the pump assembly includes a reciprocally movable element which when moved dispenses a quantity of liquid soap from the reservoir. The reservoirs are generally fitted within a permanent housing which includes a movable actuator assembly which engages and reciprocally moves the movable element to dispense the fluid.
This has been found to be both a convenient and economical means of fluid supply and dispensation. Since the fluid reservoirs are replaced once the fluid supply is exhausted, it is desirable to manufacture the dispenser and reservoir so as to make replacement of the fluid reservoir as easy and quick as possible.
Known fluid dispensers suffer the disadvantage that the coupling mechanism for coupling of the movable element and the actuator assembly permits movable elements having a wide variety of physical shapes and sizes to be coupled to the actuator assembly, and thus do not provide a keying or lock out arrangement for limiting replacement reservoirs which can be coupled to the housing to those with movable elements of limited particular shapes and sizes.